Just Skin
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Takes place during Catching Fire. Finnick fears that he will be reaped for the Quarter Quell thus he wants to see his childhood friend, Roxxi before he leaves. But the end in a rather awkward situation. Finnick X OC


**Author's Note:**

I wanted to do a story with Finnick in it since he is so sexy. So I created a Hunger Games OC and decided to do a Finnick X OC story. The idea behind the story was based off a mediocre story that could have been good but had too many flaws to be good. This story is also one of 18 song fics for a challenge I am doing. The song is called Skin by Rihanna.

District Four had not been in such bad weather in a long time. For the past month there has been a blizzard which made it hard for the civilians to get outside. The weather didn't mind Finnick though. He wanted to pay his friend, Roxxi a visit. And he wasn't going to allow the weather to keep him behind.

The truth was the Quarter Quell was coming up tommorow and Finnick was one of few victors that came from District Four. He knew he had a good chance of being reaped inside the Hunger Games again. He wanted to say a final good bye to Roxxi if he was unlucky to be reaped again.

Finnick had to admit he had a crush on Roxxi. More than crush even, more like a burning desire for her. But he had a problem when it came to his relationship with her. Out of the few victors of District Four there was only two females who had won. One was Mags who was in her elder years and Annie who was around his age. Once Annie had won, the Capitol thought it would be a good idea to put the two together as a couple. Thus he was forced to love her, when in reality he barely knew her.

He liked Annie, he respected her however after her victory she went insane, which made him fear her a lot. Since the whole forced couple thing, Finnick wasn't really allowed to be seen doing anything romantic with his real love, Roxxi.

That gave Finnick the idea to mess around since the Peacekeepers were away in their homes due to the storm. No one would really see him, no problem. Plus if they did, Finnick had a reputation of being a pretty boy who broke ladies hearts. But he never would break Roxxi's.

Roxxi, on the other hand never thought about Finnick romantically. To her, they were only childhood friends. She never seemed to like romance. It was too mushy and Roxxi was considered a "tomboy." That was enough for Finnick to be attracted to her.

He quietly left his house and tapped on his crush's window. He could of used the door but Roxxi's parents weren't too fond of him. They were strict with high standards. To them a bad boy would never be with an innocent girl like Roxxi.

Roxxi was reading literature when she heard him. She looked surpised and opened the window so she could talk to him. She shivered as the cold air hit her despite her wearing a good amount of layers. "Hey Finnick, what brings you here?"

"I thought we could hang out for a while…until the reaping, you know, since I could be in the games again." Finnick said with a smile.

"Are you serious? Its fricking cold outside and my parents are never going to allow you in my house. Aren't you cold not wearing a shirt and all?" Roxxi asked.

Finnick shrugged and replied "A little. I actually found a secret hiding place so we don't have to worry about your parents."

Roxxi looked worried but she understood what fate had for Finnick. He gave her a pleading look and asked, "please?"

Roxxi gave in to Finnick's plea and said, "Okay, fine. Let me get a coat on."

Finnick smirked as he watched Roxxi leave the area where she was standing to put on a heavy black coat. She then leaped out of the window and closed it behind her. Finnick then grabbed her hand and said, "Follow me."

Not having much of a choice, Finnick lead her to the beach. The sand was now covered in snow. The place was deserted.

"Doesn't this place bring back memories?" Finnick asked Roxxi who nodded.

"This is the place where I taught you how to swim." Roxxi said.

"And the place where we first met of course." Finnick said gazing into her brown eyes.

"Why are we here anyway? Its freezing outside." Roxxi said with a shiver.

Finnick kept guiding her threw the beach. "Its over here." He said. He lead her to an old cottage.

"Doesn't someone live here?" Roxxi asked quizzically.

"Not anymore. An old couple lived here but the husband died of an illness and then the wife shortly afterwards." Finnick explained as he opened the wooden door.

"I'm not sure about this." Roxxi said. "How do you know about that?"

"I used to visit them on my way here." Finnick said. "Their daughter lives across the street from my house and one day she asked me to deliver some things to them."

Roxxi chuckled, "Oh really? You sure you were not mermaid hunting again?"

"Oh come on, when we were eight, you believed in mermaids as well." Finnick said playfully. "Now do you want to get warm or not?"

Roxxi followed him inside. The cottage was small but big enough for the two of them. The heater was on so the room was nice and toasty. Roxxi took off her couch and set it on a petite wooden chair.

"Reminds me of a fairytale cottage." Roxxi said.

"Yeah, the couple really liked those kinds of stories so they wanted it to look like this." Finnick said.

The two of them sat on an old dusty couch and talked for hours. They shared secerts, told things that the others had missed since they haven't spoken privately in a long time and even brought up stories when they were kids. The hours were late, a little before dinner though. It was then when Roxxi realized she hadn't told her parents where she was.

"I better get going. My parents must be worried." Roxxi said, getting up to leave.

"I'll walk you home." Finnick offered.

Roxxi opened the door. The sky was the foggiest it had ever been and was snowing at a rapid rate. She can feel some snowflakes hit the cottage's floor.

"Looks like we aren't going anywhere for a while." Finnick said.

"I guess not." Roxxi said, closing the door.

Finnick cupped her chin and said, "However I'm glad to be stuck here with you and not anyone else."

Roxxi blushed. "You mean that? What about the other pretty girls that went to our school with us?"

"Trust me, Lily and Pearl were not as pretty and smart and compassionate like you. They just wanted me for my looks." Finnick said with a wink.

"Thank you." Roxxi said, looking down, embarrassed to meet his gaze.

"Besides we have running water and a heater so its not the worst scenario on Earth. The game makers in the arena make things much worse, so this is nothing." Finnick said.

"Your right." Roxxi said, relaxing for a moment. "This can't be as bad as what you had went threw."

But then the power went out and the heater stopped. Finnick had spoken too soon.

"Dammit." Finnick said as if the game makers were watching the two and the cottage seemed to be part of the arena.

"Now we really are stranded." Roxxi said in a panic.

"Don't worry, I'll find a blanket. There has to be one in the bedroom." Finnick said heading towards a room across to where they were standing. He had come back with two big comforters. "Thank god I found these or we would be in trouble, now wouldn't we?"

Roxxi nodded and smiled and took one comforter from him and wrapped it around herself.

Finnick wrapped the other around himself and said, "Now if only we could find something to eat." He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Everything was moldy or stale.

Roxxi could smell it from a room or two away. "looks like we won't be eating tonight." She could hear him say.

"I'm really worried." Roxxi said when Finnick came back to the living room.

"About your parents? Their fine. You have me to protect you." Finnick said.

"I know, but what do I tell them when I get back?" Roxxi asked with a shiver.

"That you went for a walk and got stuck in the blizzard and tried to find shelter?" Finnick suggested. "After all, that IS the truth."

He sat down from across from her and said, changing the subject "If only we can join in on the rebellion, then things wouldn't be like this. I mean the whole reaping thing."

"Rebellion?" Roxxi asked.

"It started in District 12. A rumor says that a girl and boy there around the ages of seventeen and eighteen are planning to over throw the Capitol. Once they are overthrown, we don't have to fight in the Hunger Games anymore. No one does. It would be a thing of the past."

"We should meet up with them sometime. I don't want to see you get called at the reaping and risk your life." Roxxi said.

"I wish I knew who though. I know the girl is Katniss, the victor from last year but the boy isn't the male who won. Plus were would we look for them?" Finnick asked.

Roxxi shrugged. Finnick lay on his back and said nothing. Roxxi knew that he was nervous. Who wouldn't? Anyone from any district must of felt some sort of anxiety. As for Roxxi, Finnick knew that she was a sheltered girl. The worst thing she ever suffered from was the flu. However being stuck in the cottage in the middle of the blizzard was far worse than any other illness to her. She shivered while still having her body wrapped in the blanket.

Finnick then remembered something while training for the Hunger Games. One of the survival tricks is if the arena is freezing cold, people could strip down and keep close for warmth. He never had to use that tactic though, since he was in a warm jungle when he was in battle. But he did practice with the female tribute from his district when in the arena.

Finnick stood up and took off his shorts. Roxxi looked up at him and blushed and asked innocently, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna keep you warm. You gotta strip too though." He answered, taking off his underwear. Roxxi covered her eyes, shielding herself from his length. He came closer to Roxxi and said, "Don't be shy. C'mon we known each other since we were kids."

But Roxxi stood still, scared of what she would see or what he would do to her.

Finnick moved her hand from her eyes and said, "Come on, I'm doing this to keep you warm. I'm not going to make fun of you."

Roxxi looked down and blushed at the sight she saw. Finnick smirked and said, "Like what you see?" With that Roxxi had fainted.

Roxxi had awoken a few hours later. Her body completely naked and pressed against Finnick's, who was also naked underneath the blankets. His lips on her neck.

"F-Finnick." She gasped, shocked to see it wasn't a dream.

"I see I have woken you up." Finnick said with a smile.

"Why are you doing this, anyway?" Roxxi asked.

"Roxxi, I told you. I'm going to keep us both warm. It's a technique I learned when training in the arena." Finnick explained.

Roxxi looked away and said, "Fine, but don't try anything funny. I plan to save myself until marriage." However she did admit she did feel warmer under his body.

Finnick cupped her chin and made her look at him. "Oh, like you haven't thought anything naughty, have you?" He pressed his length on her thigh, teasing her. She gasped with pleasure.

Roxxi shook her head. Finnick smirked and said, "liar. Your telling me even during your teenage years you never wanted to get a little dirty? Not even…" He pressed his lips against hers. Surprisingly she kissed back. "A kiss?"

"Well…" Roxxi began to say.

"Oh you have, haven't you?" Finnick teased, again pleasuring her thigh.

"Okay, maybe not marriage, but I wasn't expecting this soon. Not now." Roxxi said, embarrassed.

"Roxxi, I may be reaped once again. Once that happens you'll probably never see me come out of the arena alive. I love you, Roxxi." Finnick said, brushing his lips against hers once again. "I want to make this moment last forever, with you."

Roxxi then realized his words. He was right. She did love him, even though she never showed it. And she knew he was at risk of going in the arena again. Had she rejected his plea, she would never feel the same way with another man…ever.

"I love you too." Roxxi said quietly.

"You do?" Finnick asked, surprised.

"A lot. I'm sorry I never showed it. But with the country being so strict its hard to express how I really feel. However I wasn't sure if the feeling was right or not." Roxxi said.

"So do I have the permission to pleasure you then?" Finnick asked with his devious grin.

Roxxi nodded as he kissed her neck, she moaned softly at his foreign touch. Never in her life a boy had kissed her. And not like this. She squirmed a little with pleasure but she couldn't go much of anywhere with him straddling her.

Finnick released himself from her neck and grasped her breast which were a nice size. His tongue circled around the nipple. She cried out a moan of pleasure. The circles went faster and faster. Then he switched nipples.

Roxxi could feel herself getting wet with desire. Not to say she wasn't when she first saw Finnick undress in front of her, but now she was soaked. She needed him.

Finnick's hands intertwined with Roxxi's. She enjoyed his touch, and she wanted to give the same. But she wasn't sure how. She pushed him off her and unintentionally pounced on top of him.

Finnick growled with satisfaction. "Looks like you have given in." He taunted.

"Yeah." Roxxi said, eyeing him shyly like she did earlier.

Finnick rubbed his lower region and said seductively, "Its your turn. Do what you always wanted to do to me."

"Are you sure? I never had done this before." Roxxi said, gripping the base.

"Put it in your mouth, please, Roxxi. I need you to suck on me." Finnick begged.

Roxxi put him inside her mouth. She never tasted anything like it before. Finnick was enjoying her action, hounding at her hot breath against his aching skin.

She thrusted him inside her mouth until precum came oozing out. She took him out of her mouth and he pushed her so he was on top again. He spread her legs, making her gasp.

He bent down to lick her wetness. She screamed his name with such desire. He lapped her like a kitten drinking milk. She couldn't control her moans. He finally stopped when her juices ran down her leg.

Finnick looked at Roxxi with a softer gaze. "Ready?" He asked.

"I'm scared. Don't make it hurt." Roxxi said, quietly.

"I'll try not too." Finnick said, inserting himself inside her tiny entrance. The pain was the worst thing she felt. She was being torn apart. Tears streamed threw her eyes but she bit her tongue to prevent her from screaming. Every now and again she would wince but she tried to keep her sobs at a bare minimum.

Eventually Finnick's thrusts became pleasure for her and she moaned his name and he moaned hers. It felt as if the entire district heard them, but they didn't care. They were in love and were going to start that rebellion with Katniss and the other boy from District 12. They were both blinded by ecstasy until both of them reached their breaking points and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The morning they woke up. It seemed to be warmer. The power was back on and the blizzard was simmering down.

Finnick got off Roxxi and shook her awake. "Wake up. Its reaping day."

Roxxi's eyes fluttered open an was saddened. The fun she had last night was crushed by the harsh reality that Finnick could be reaped again.

"Did you enjoy last night?" Finnick asked, kissing her.

She nodded when he pulled away. He looked at her with a sadden look. "I'll try to win for you, Roxxi. I'll do everything in my power if they do call me."

The two put their clothes on and headed to the town square where District Four's victors met.

"Lets start with the girls." Said the announcer. She pulled a name from the glass ball and read, "Annie Cresta."

But before Annie could go up on stage, she was stopped by Mags, the older woman, who was a victor. She was mute but everyone knew she volunteered as tribute.

As Mags got on stage the announcer said," And for those representing the boys…" She let her hand flow threw the names of victors. "Finnick Odair."


End file.
